Dans cette vie ou dans une autre
by Lilyssy
Summary: Toute guerre apporte son lot de sacrifices, tous le savent. Au soir où l'ultime bataille contre les Wraiths fait rage, ils savent qu'ils n'y survivront peut-être pas. Mais ils se retrouveront, dans cette vie ou dans une autre...


Dans cette vie ou dans une autre

Catégorie : Stargate Atlantis

Fiction : Complète – Rated T – Août 2007

Genre : Drame – Romance (Shweir)

Saison : hors saison

Résumé : Suite de « Leaders. » Le combat ultime contre les Wraiths fait rage, mais quoi qu'il puisse se passé ils se retrouveront toujours… Dans cette vie ou dans une autre…

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis (univers, personnages) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Cependant, cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur, ne pas publier sans son autorisation.

Dédicace à : Carys (qui comprend que les drames puissent faire du bien… parfois)

oxoOoxo

-« John, descends de là ! »

-« Mais maman… Papa il y allait lui, pourquoi pas moi ? »

-« John s'il te plaît descends… »

La voix de sa mère derrière lui n'était pas en colère… Il savait qu'elle n'était pas en colère… Elle semblait suppliante… Elle lui demandait de descendre de là… Mais pourquoi ? Son père avait été là aussi… Il voulait y aller, il pourrait peut-être le rejoindre alors… Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi lui, aimait-il autant cet engin qui lui avait pris son père ? Pourquoi était-il aussi fasciné par l'immensité du ciel ? C'était comme une envie irrésistible… Comme si son père l'appelait de là où il était…

-« John, s'il te plaît chéri descends… » lui demanda à nouveau sa mère derrière lui.

Il la regarda. Elle avait les yeux baignés de larmes… Elle était devant lui vêtue de noir comme depuis des jours… Il devait descendre…

-« Maman… Je veux retrouver papa… »

Sa voix était tremblante… A la fois si assurée mais si effrayée… Sa mère s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main pour qu'il descende… Il se laissa faire, ne se débattit pas… Ses larmes recommençaient à couler… Et son cœur lui faisait mal…

-« Chéri… » murmura sa mère en essayant désespérément de redonner forme à ses cheveux en bataille. « Il ne faut pas que tu montes là-dedans, c'est dangeureux… »

-« Mais… Je pourrais remonter au ciel voir papa…. » certifias t'il essayant tout de même de ne pas montrer son trouble à sa mère..

-« John, ne dis pas une telle chose… » le supplia t'elle alors, ses larmes aussi menaçaient de couler « Il ne faut pas que tu me laisses… » lui assura t'elle. « Si tu pars, je serai seule… Promets-le moi… »

Il se retourna vers l'avion derrière lui… Il pourrait rejoindre son père… Mais la douleur dans les yeux de sa mère… Ses larmes et les siennes… Il devait vivre, pour elle…

-« Je te le promets… » murmura t'il avec difficulté…

-« Merci… » lui souffla la voix de sa mère. « Que ferai-je sans toi ? »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux… Ce n'était pas la voix de sa mère… C'était un autre souvenir… Il croisa des yeux de jade, il était plus vieux… Ce n'était pas si vieux que ça…

-« Pardon ? » demanda t'il interloqué à la femme aux boucles ébène qui lui faisait face.

-« Qu'es-ce que je ferai sans toi ? » répéta t'elle. « Quelle idée as-tu eu de vouloir infiltrer ce vaisseau ruche… C'était du suicide ! »

-« Elizabeth… » soupira t'il en baissant les yeux.

-« Bon sang John ! Tu ne comprends dont pas ? Je ne pourrais pas te survivre ! »

Il releva à nouveau ses yeux vers Elizabeth… Sa voix était tremblante d'émotions, ses yeux émeraudes brillants de larmes… Bien sûr… Lui non plus ne pourrait pas lui survivre… Ils avaient cette discussion pour la centième fois… Mais il ne pouvait plus dire que c'était les risques de son métier… Lui non plus ne pourrait pas lui survivre… Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, plongeant ses prunelles verts dans les yeux de jade de celle qui l'aimait le plus au monde.

-« Je suis désolé. » murmura t'il en remettant une boucle noire derière son oreille. « Je suis désolé Lizzie.. » répéta t'il d'une voix douce.

-« Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi… Plus maintenant.. » lâcha t'elle en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

Il savait que cela avait du être dur pour elle d'exprimer ses sentiments ainsi… Jamais ils ne s'étaient dit de tels mots…

-« Je ne le peux pas non plus. » lui assura t'il… « Mais tu sais que la bataille finale approche.. »

-« Je sais. » lui certifia sa compagne. « Mais… J'ai si peur… Nous avons tellement de choses à vivre…E j'ai si peur de te perdre que j'en ai mal à en mourir… »

-« Je sais ma chérie… » murmura t'il en approchant son visage du sien. « Je serai là jusqu'à la fin… Je te le promets.. »

-« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir.. » soupira Elizabeth en détournant les yeux.

-« Je te le promets. » répéta John en relevant son menton pour lui faire croiser son regard. « Je serai toujours là… On se retrouvera, quoiqu'il arrive… »

Une explosion retentit prés de lui. Un nouveau Dart s'était écrasé contre le bouclier. Il releva les yeux et vit le flash de lumière qui avait succédé à l'impact. Mais le bouclier était faible, il ne tiendrait plus que quelques minutes, ils le savaient tous… l'assaut de leur ennemi avait de plus en plus de portée… Ils ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps… Les premiers soldats avaient commencé à embarquer sur les premiers Jumpers… Son tour allait vite venir, mais il devait la revoir avant de partir… Il ne la reverrait jamais, il le savait… Et cette seule pensée lui déchirait l'âme et le coeur.. Une si vive douleur qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines déjà.. Il l'aimait si fort que ça en était douloureux… Le bonheur qu'ils avaient connu lui semblait si loin… Les heures étaient si noires en cet instant…

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la quitter, mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui dire au revoir… L'appel du devoir devait être plus fort que tout… Mais sa seule volonté était de partir loin d'ici… Fuir cette bataille, fuir cette guerre, cette terreur, cette souffrance… Ces morts… partir loin… Fuir… Pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux, rien qu'eux deux… Vivre cette vie qui devait être la leur et qui leurs filait entre les doigts… Cette vie qu'ils voyaient passer devant eux sans pouvoir la saisir… Parce qu'ils devaient se battre pour sauver les générations futures, pour les épargner de la guerre… Le sens du devoir était trop grand… Trop fort…

Un autre visage s'imposa alors à son esprit… Un autre visage aux boucles ébène et aux yeux de jade… Deux autres visages… Un avec des cheveux en bataille.. Des épis noir si semblables aux siens… Des yeux verts rieurs et malicieux… Et un autre visage… Un visage plus jeune, un visage de porcelaine entouré de soyeuses boucles d'un noir profond… Un visage diaphane sur le quel brillait deux émeraudes… Son cœur se serra… Ils savaient qu'ils étaient en sécurité… mais la perspective de ne plus jamais les revoir eux non plus lui déchirait le cœur… Qu'allaient-ils retenir de lui ? D'eux… De leurs parents ? Ceux qui les avaient abandonné pour une cause qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais vraiment ? Alors que les autres les verraient comme ceux qui avaient sauvé leurs vies… Qu'allaient-ils pensées ? Louise… Lucas… Leurs noms résonnaient dans sa tête….

-« Colonel Sheppard vous me recevez ? »

La voix du Major Lorne le sortit de ses obscures pensées… Cela devait sûrement être pour le Jumper 1… L'heure approchait, il allait quitter la Cité, ne retoucherait probablement jamais le sol… Il avait toujours aimé voler… Mais bien que cela lui provoque un grand sentiment de liberté, le vol avait toujours été associé à la mort tout au long de son existence… Parce que son père était mort au combat… Parce que sa mère était morte de chagrin… Qu'elle ne lui avait pas survécu… Comme il ne survivrait pas à Elizabeth…

-« Oui Major je vous reçoit. »

-« Le Jumper 1 est presque prêt mon Colonel, on attend plus que vous. » l'informa Evan de l'autre côté de la radio.

-« Laissez-moi quelques minutes il me reste encore quelque chose à faire. » l'informa t'il.

-« Bien Monsieur… Terminé. »

La liaison se coupa et il partit en direction de la salle de contrôle où elle devait sûrement se trouver… Son cœur le faisait souffrir, il battait à tout rompre et un fort sentiment de désespoir s'empara de lui alors qu'il franchissait la porte de la salle des commandes. Il croisa Rodney et lui adressa un regard chargé de tristesse que le scientifique ne put soutenir. Puis, John détourna les yeux la cherchant à travers la foule présente dans la pièce. Se fut alors que son regard croisa deux yeux de jade à travers la foule… Elle stoppa immédiatement le mouvement de sa tête et le fixa. Elle finit par détourner le regard et s'excusa au prés de la personne avec qui elle discutait. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui sauta littéralement au cou.

-« John.. » murmura t'elle faiblement.

-« Liz… » souffla t'il en passant une main dans ses boucles ébène. Sa gorge était serrée, son estomac noué… Une sourde angoisse s'empara de tout son corps. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre… Il l'aimait si fort que ça en était douloureux… Pourquoi voulait-on lui enlever cette vie… Sa femme… Ses enfants…

-« J'ai su que tu allais partir… » déclara difficilement Elizabeth en se séparant de lui pour plonger son regard émeraude dans le sien.

-« Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te voir une dernière fois… » lui confia t'il en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

-« Tu ne crois pas que ça rend la chose plus difficile ? » l'interrogea la dirigeante d'Atlantis avec un sourire triste.

-« Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir voulu te dire adieu… » lâcha John difficilement.

-« Au revoir John… Tu m'as fait une promesse… »

-« D'être toujours là.. » se rappela le militaire.

-« Tu le seras toujours… » murmura t'elle. « Tu seras toujours là… Je serai toujours là… On se retrouvera, quoi qu'il puisse advenir.. »

-« J'en suis persuadé. » lui assura son mari. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr c'était celle là… Mais la perspective de ne pas voir grandir leurs enfants lui était insupportable, et la diplomate aux boucles ébène le savait parfaitement.

-« Je sais… Que nous n'avons jamais été friants de grandes déclarations d'amour.. » ironisa t'elle alors. « Mais il faut un début à tout.. Et ça sera peut-être la seule fois de ma vie que je… » Elle s'interrompit, les mots mourrant dans sa gorge.

-« Je t'aime Elizabeth. » murmura alors John qui voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. « Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un de cette façon… Je ne te l'ai probablement pas dit assez et je m'en veux… »

-« Non, surtout pas… Je le savais.. » lui assura sa femme. « Je le savais tu me l'a montré chaque jour que Dieu a fait… Et moi aussi je t'aime John Sheppard… Je t'aimerai toujours… »

-« Dans cette vie ou dans une autre… » se souvint John avec un sourire qui se dessina sur son visage malgré lui.

-« Dans cette vie et dans toutes les autres… »

Ses yeux de jade brillaient de larmes ce qui lui déchira encore plus le cœur… Il caressa une dernière fois sa joue… Elle savoura une ultime fois ce contact sur sa peau… Il goûta une dernière fois à ses lèvres… Et leur vie défila devant ses yeux… Tant de bonheur, d'amour… Tant de soirs passés dans ses bras… Tant de plaisir, de désir… De sentiments, de sensations qu'il s'en sentit presque submerger… Une dernière fois plus complices que jamais… Juste llui… Elle… Et le monde autour… Si loin de tout ça…

Mais l'instant insurmontable de la séparation était là, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient rien y faire… Leur libre arbitre ne jouait plus sur ce tableau là… Ils avaient sûrement un trop grand cœur… Ils n'avaient pas été assez égoïstes… Ils avaient tout donner pour les autres…

D'une volonté qu'il ne se saurait pas cru capable d'avoir, il se sépara d'Elizabeth et contempla une dernière fois son regard d'un vert si hypnotique… Des yeux où il s'était si souvent perdu… Puis, le cœur meurtri, l'âme anéantie, il se détourna d'elle, une douleur sourde dans l'âme… Pourquoi devait-il la quitter… Sa raison, son cœur lui disaient de la rejoindre de s'enfuir… Mais il ne pouvait pas… Ils ne pouvaient plus… Leurs vies étaient derrière eux.

Il se dirigea vers le hangar à Jumpers le cœur vide… Il parcourut une dernière fois les couloirs de la cité où il avait vécu les meilleures années de sa vie… Là où il avait connu le plus grand bonheur qu'un homme puisse espérer de vivre un jour… Là où il avait aimé Elizabeth… Où des rires d'enfants résonnaient pour l'éternité…

Il monta et prit place à bord de l'appareil à demi-conscient… Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien, plus rien, plus rieus…

Le toit s'ouvrit alors que le bouclier céda… Offrant la cité d'Atlantis aux tirs des Wraiths… Vulnérable…

Il s'éleva et son instinct reprit le dessus… Il semblait vide de tous sentiments, mais son cœur était assailli par le chagrin la douleur et la haine… La haine envers les Wraiths.. Cet ennemi qui lui avait tout pris, jusqu'à la dernière miette de son bonheur… De sa vie… Il était rongé par les regrets, rongé par la culpabilité de les laisser là bas… Il s'éleva encore plus et survola bienôt Atlantis… Elle s'offrait aux tirs des Wraiths, La nuit régnait et la lune pleine éclairait cette scène de fin du monde dans une lueur presque magnifique… Atlantis autrefois si majestueuse semblait vulnérable, dénuée de vie ainsi sous la lune…

La beauté et l'horreur de ce paysage le heurta alors qu'il était pris en chasse par deux vaisseaux ennemis. Ses réflexes reprirent le dessus et il riposta, détruisant ainsi les deux darts… Les explosions résonnaient autour de lui… Ainsi que les différentes transmissions radio… Les appels à l'aide des différents vaisseaux Atlantes, les ordres au sol… Et au milieu de ce brouhaha insupportable il entendit sa voix… Sa voix appeurée et désemparée…

-« Ici le Dr Sheppard nous sommes dans le secteur E19 nous avons besoin d'aide des wraiths nous on pr… »

Mais elle fut coupée par un hurlement… Un tir caractéristique des armes wraiths qu'il aurait reconnut entre mille… La voix du Major Lorne qui hurle son nom… Et sa voix tremblante quelques secondes plus tard…

« Amenez vite de l'aide, le Général O'Neill va prendre la direction des opérations… Le Dr Sheppar a été touchée et elle est… »

Il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase… Son cœur se brisa à jamais..

La haine, la colère, la rancœur, le chagrin, la détresse, le désespoir…

Il avait toujours aimé voler… Il allait mourir dans le ciel… Il y resterait à jamais.. Comme son père… Il n'avait pas su tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à sa mère bien des années plus tôt… Mais il allait tenir celle qu'il avait fait à Elizabeth… Il allait la rejoindre…

Un tir de Dart l'atteignit… Pourquoi lutter… Lutter… Il riposta inconsciemment.. Lutter jusqu'au bout… Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir lutter… Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.. Mais il allait lutter jusqu'au bout… Jusqu'à son dernier souffle… Puis il irait la retrouver… Il la retrouverait toujours…

Un nouveau tir… Une nouvelle riposte… Vaine… Un tir fatal…

Dans cette vie ou dans une autre…

Fin.

Bien ça c'est fait… Bon je vous le dis toute suite, j'ai fini mais je pleure c'est malheureux tout ça quand même… Pardon ! So… ?

6


End file.
